Anything Can Happen
by The Misfits
Summary: When Syrus and Chazz got together, they never thought they'd have to put up with the biggest challenge of all...A baby? Slash. Rating might go up.
1. Syrus is WHAT?

**Yo, peoples of the universe (and even those that aren't and are just visiting- I hope you enjoy your stay here, by the way!) **

**Here's our newest story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Everyone in the hospital room was shocked. Well, they were more than shocked. _Stunned_, more like. No one knew how or why.

The teachers- baffled. Everyone in the doctor's office- baffled. His lover was more than baffled- he was in _tears_.

"Well...I-I..." Miss Fontiane had to say something. "I'm not sure how or why."

_Too bad Chumley isn't here for this,_ Jaden thought to himself.

"Sweet Jesus!" Chazz screamed. "How on earth can Sweet Baby be..."

"Why? Why? Why me?" Syrus cried. "How can I be...?"

"Calm down. I'm sure there's a logical explanation to this," Fonda stuttered. "I- I'm...just not sure what it is yet."

"Oh...My..._God_..." was all Zane managed to say. He looked at Chazz with a blank stare. He had promised that he wouldn't let anything happen to his brother.

"T-This can't be!" Syrus waved wildly to the room."You're joking! Please, be joking!"

"Well, buddy, I'm not sure _how_..." Jaden said as he patted the smaller boy on the back, sweatdropping as he did so. "But, still, I'm happy for you! Congratulations-"

"Don't say it!" Syrus cried. "Say it, and I'll _kill _you!"

"But aren't you happy?" Jaden asked.

"Would _you _be?!" Syrus screamed.

"There's gotta be something else!" Chazz yelled at the nurse.

"No, I'm sorry, it's true," the nurse stated calmly. "Syrus is-"

"Don't say it!" Syrus repeated, covering his ears.

"But, Sweetie, you _are _pregnant."

"But I _can't _be! I mean, that's impossible!"

"He's right. How on earth can my little brother be with child?!" Zane protested.

"Well, I'm not sure, but there's a way to prove it." Fontiane pulled out a hand-held heart monitor. "Okay, if Syrus really is pregnant, we'll be able to hear his heartbeat, and a second heartbeat if we put it up to his tummy." Everyone nodded. Fonda put the monitor to his chest and everyone heard his heart.

When Fonda put the moniter to his stomach, _Thump thump thump._

Everyone heard a second heartbeat.

* * *

**A few of out other stories have been updated or will be very soon. Also, please go to our profile and vote on the poll.** **We need it.**


	2. Anger and Moodswings

**Lindaishi (Sam's Sexy Rock that's sleeping over at Jamie's for a night) says hi. As do the rest of us.**

**We dun own a thing. Not in the past, not now, and probably not in the future. You love us anyway, right?**

* * *

Syrus ran from the doctor's office. "How the hell does a boy get pregnant?!" he cried. He ran up the stairs to the room he and Chazz shared. Syrus didn't know if it was hormones or if he was just really upset, but he cried. "Why am I going to do?" he sobbed. Syrus was crying so hard that he didn't hear Chazz come in and sit on the bed.

"Please don't cry, my chibi."

Syrus perked up a bit. "What are you doing here," he sniffed.

"It's my room, too," He didn't have to ask-- he could tell Sy was upset. "Aww, what's hurting your heart?" Chazz said softly, so Syrus wouldn't cry anymore.

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact I'm a pregnant man!" Syrus hissed back.

Chazz jumped back and Syrus' eyes softened._ Must be mood swings, _Chazz thought.

"Chazz, I'm sorry. It's just- what am I going to do?"

"What'cha mean?"

"I mean, what are we gonna do? Where are we gonna put a crib? Can we afford diapers? What are we going to tell the baby when it gets older-"

"Hush now," Chazz said as he put his finger up to his chibi's lips. "It'll be fine." Chazz leaped onto Syrus and started undoing his pants.

"Chazz, you big perv, get off!" Syrus cried.

"I'm gonna bite you, and you're gonna moan for me," Chazz hummed as he nuzzled Syrus' ear.

"_Whoa!_ I'm sorry- I don't- Do you want me to come back in fifteen minutes?" Zane stuttered, holding his hands defensively over his eyes.

"Big brother!" Syrus turned red as a tomato. He never expected his older brother to walk in on them!

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Chazz snorted.

"I was there for ten minutes," Zane smirked, "but you were too busy trying to get into my brother's pants to notice! Get out. I want to talk to my brother by myself."

"Who the fuck died and made _you _king?" Chazz shouted.

"Chazz, get out," Syrus ordered.

"But-"

"Go."

"Fine."

Chazz slammed the door. He didn't like being told what to do.

Zane and Syrus just kind of looked at each other for a while.

"You gonna say say something, or can we get back to fucking?" an evesdropping Chazz asked.

"_Chazz_!"

They heard Chazz's pretend footsteps going away from the door.

"Syrus, how did you get...pregnant?" Zane asked.

_He meant to say 'knocked up,'_ Syrus thought. "Oh, I dunno, Zane, maybe how a girl gets pregnant?"

"Yeah, but you're not a _girl_."

"Shut up, Zane. That's the best explanation I could come up with!"

"So, do you think Chazz is going to be a good dad, considering he's the sperm donor?" Zane mumbled.

"_What?_" Syrus' blood boiled.

"I-...I just don't think he'd make the best dad, is all," Zane stated.

"Are you trying to say this is all Chazz's fault?" Syrus was so angry, he couldn't see straight.

"No, I- I just don't think he'd make the best dad, is all." Zane put his hands in front of his face in defence. He knew happens when you piss off a pregnant person.

"He could be, dammit!" Syrus hissed.

"_Okay_, he could be!"_ I don't want to trigger his mood swings._

Syrus calmed. He grabbed his head and fell to the bed. He was so dizzy all of a sudden.

"You look tired," Zane said. He pulled the covers up to his brother's chin. "Take a nap." But Syrus was out like a light.

Chazz stood in the halway and waited for the older boy to leave.

"My brother's taking a nap."

"Damn," the raven-haired boy mumbled.

Zane shook his head in shame. "I'm the one who should be cussing...I can't believe you knocked up my baby brother."

Chazz sighed. "I'm sure I'll grow to like being a dad."

Zane gave Chazz a rare smile and started down the hall.

Chazz had to have the last word. "Hey, you'd best get used to being called Uncle Zaney!"

"Why, you son of a-" was the last thing Chazz heard as he was shoved into a trash can.

* * *

**For unanswered questions-**

**1.) Zane and Chazz need anger management.**

**2.) As for how Zane knew how not to piss off a pregnant person, he once pissed off his ex-girlfriend.**

**Updating will take a long while. Sam has a cyst somewhere and is going into surgery March 19th, and Jamie is trying to figure out why she has such horrible headaches.**


	3. Sam's Got Som'in' t' Saay!

"This," Sam said grandly to her audience, dancing in to reach the centre of the stage, "is a wonderful little thing called an _Author's Note_. Since I _think _it's against the TOS for chapters to be Author's Notes, I'm turning this into an Author's Note Gone Third Person. Make of it what you will." She dug into her pocket and pulled out a rather crumpled paper that had been torn from a notebook and waved it in the air. "Jamie's not here because she gave me a piece of paper during English at school today that told me what to say. But since I'm not good with that, forget it." With a few swift movements, she ripped the paper into a bunch of tiny pieces and tossed them into the air and watched them flutter back down. "There.

"Anyway, Jamie and I are fine, thanks for asking. That can be taken any way, seeing as how some actually _did _wish us better health. For people who said something in that vein, thanks. Jamie never found the cause of her headaches and we've imagined several gruesome causes and deaths for the girl, but she's fine. For the most part.

"Why I'm really here is to say this, I think:

"We'll try and update this story soon, but we have MCTs- that's these tests teachers like to stress over that really only tell us what classes we'll be in next year. Those in New Jersey may know them as NJ ASKs. It's basically the same thing- for the next two days, so we beg you wait just a little longer. Jam's got the chapter done, we just need to post. She keeps forgetting to call, though, and that's how we do this. We'll get it up in a few days or so.

"Jamie also has a few questions for you all. She wants to see what you all think the gender of the child should be. She's also toying with the idea of twins."

Sam frowned for a moment, thinking. "That's it, I guess. Please leave your thoughts in the suggestion box and don't let the doors hit you on the way out." She bowed deeply and raced off the stage, causing the paper on the floor to wave wildly and float off to gently land on the steps below.

A few long moments passed as the assembled looked around at the abrupt departure of the speaker. Before anyone could gather their things and leave, however, the blonde slid back and and pointed to the words floating high above her head. "See where it says 'centre?' Yeah, that's not a misspelling, for those fellow Americans who lack any idea of what place in this world that it's correct, so don't even think about it, you lot. It _is _right. It just depends on where you're from. And how I don't have quotation marks after the end of all my dialogue? That's right as well, though it doesn't matter what country you're in. That's a general English punctuation rule." She scowled deeply and stomped back off, glaring at a few people who were starting to object anyway.

"That is all."


End file.
